Can't Keep It In Anymore
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Emma gets drunk and leaves a very inappropriate voicemail for Regina. Regina comes up with a very naughty way to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place several months after season 5. Canon to show, but Hooks never returns from the underworld and the events of the finale don't take place.**

"I'll see you two later. Dinner was great," Henry said as he rinsed his plate and put it in the dish washer before grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to the movies with Ava and Nicholas, remember?"

"I thought you were going out with them tomorrow?" Emma asked as she washed her own plate and glass.

"No, it's tonight."

"Well, have fun, and be back before eleven," Regina told him.

"I will. Bye, love you both," he called out as he left the house.

"He's growing up too fast," Regina stated as she watched him go, remembering when they used to go to the movies together when he was younger (even though there had been a very limited selection to choose from before the curse broke.)

"I know," Emma said. "But we still have a few years before he's an adult."

Regina sighed and nodded over that as she and Emma continued to clean up the dishes and put away the leftover food. She looked at Emma, thinking how the blond had been fairly quiet throughout dinner. "Is everything alright with you?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, though her voice didn't sound convincing. She dried a pan and put it away before saying to Regina, "It's just, I was cleaning out some stuff today and I found a bottle of Hook's rum."

"Oh," Regina simply said.

Normally Emma would hesitate in saying exactly why this bothered her, since she still wasn't entirely comfortable in fully opening up to others. But over the last few months she and Regina had talked and helped each other extensively over their loses. So if there was anyone who could identify with her about this, it would be Regina. "No, it's not what you think. When I saw it I expected to feel upset. But I wasn't, not really. And then when I realized that, I felt like I should be more bothered by it then I am. So I guess, I'm upset that I'm not upset if that makes any sense."

"I get what you mean," Regina said understandably. "When Robin first died I expected to be devastated. But compared to Daniel, it's taken much less time to accept his passing then I thought it would."

"You didn't curse everyone to a new land this time, so that's an improvement," Emma said jokingly, even though Regina glared at her over it.

"Eloquent as ever," Regina replied, though her annoyance went away as soon as it came. "The point is, I thought there was something wrong because I was able to get over it. But you made me realize it's natural to grieve from a loss and then move on. So I wouldn't feel guilty over it. As you said, Hook wanted you to move on and be happy."

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina, thinking about how much they had relied on one another over the last several months. It had been hard at first, but together they had managed to grieve and accept their loses, resulting in the two of them growing even closer to one another. As time went on Emma even began to think her feelings for Regina were moving beyond simple friendship. But she didn't know if Regina felt anything back, and didn't want to do something that would ruin their friendship. So she kept her feelings to herself, in order to keep what they had.

"What are you doing tonight?" Emma asked as they finished cleaning up.

"Curling up in my study with a good book. You?"

"Probably something similar. I'm going to Granny's for some hot chocolate first. Thanks again for dinner."

"You mean where you pretty much invited yourself over," she pointed out, even though by now it was common for Emma to come by and eat, to the point where Regina always made sure she made enough food for three people.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina watched Emma leave, unconsciously taking in the swagger of her hips in her jeans and how her hair swayed as she left. For a while Regina had felt an attraction towards the blond, especially in the months since Hades had been destroyed. But whenever she even considered acting on her impulses something held her back. Part of it was the fear of losing Emma's friendship. But there was something else behind it, something she felt was best to just leave buried within her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks," Emma said as she paid for her to go cup of hot chocolate, just as the door to the back room of the diner swung open.

"Emma!"

Emma turned around, smiling brightly at seeing who was there. "Ruby!" She put her cup down as her friend rushed forward and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since the underworld."

"Yeah, let's hope we don't have to go back there anytime soon."

Emma pulled back and looked at the woman next to Rudy. "Hi. I'm Emma. And I'm going to take a guess and say you're Dorothy."

"That's right," she replied. "I met your mother when Ruby woke me from the sleeping curse."

"Right. I saw that in the story book. Are you two living here now?"

"We're just visiting for now," Ruby replied. "But I'm glad I ran into you. The reason we're here is to tell everyone that Dorothy and I are getting married."

"Really! Congratulations you two."

"Thanks. A bunch of us are going to the rabbit hole to celebrate. I'd love it if you came."

"Sure, I'd love to. Is it alright if I ask Regina to come?"

"Zelena's sister?" Dorothy asked warily.

"Yeah. But don't worry. She's not evil anymore."

"Don't worry, I can vouch for her," Ruby stated. "She can be standoffish at times, but she's not evil."

"If you say so," Dorothy said, deciding to trust Ruby and Emma's opinions over the stories she'd heard about the Evil Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regina, open up!" Emma yelled as she pounded on the door before using her spare key to let herself in.

"Can you not charge in here like a barbarian." Regina insisted as she came down to the foyer. "You're lucky I didn't throw a fireball at you."

"Come on, you knew it was me," Emma insisted. "Guess what. Ruby and Dorothy are here and they just got engaged."

"Really?" Regina replied, unable to keep a small smile from forming.

"Yeah. A bunch of us are going to the rabbit hole to celebrate. Sort of a girls night out thing. So get your coat and let's go."

"Thank you, but I'm going to pass."

"What? Come on, it'll be fun. My mom's going and there's always the chance she'll get drunk and do something embarrassing."

"As tempting as that would be to witness, I'm going to stay in. I'm tired and just want a relaxing night in," Regina replied.

Emma looked at Regina, realizing she wasn't going to change her mind. "Fine. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Have a good time. Call me if you need a ride home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, you don't have to do this. You can quit at anytime," Ruby declared.

"I'm fiiiiinne," Emma slurred as she downed another shot. Once the ladies had gotten to the bar Ruby had gotten a tray of shots for the table. Emma jokingly remarked that she could drink all of them under the table, leading Rudy to state that she could drink more than any one of them. So Emma took that challenge, which led to the two of them currently trying to outdrink the other.

"Maybe you should slow down," Snow replied with motherly concern.

"I'm good. I've out drank plenty of people," Emma replied as she downed her seventh shot.

"I doubt any of them were a werewolf," Ruby stated as she took another shot, looking far better off than Emma was.

"To bad Regina couldn't come," Emma said as she picked up another shot glass. "She's a lot of fun when she wants to be." She put the glass down and took out her phone and started texting. "Hopefully she gets this. 'Regina," she said out loud as she typed. "Don't be a party pooper. Get down here and show us how fun you are'. And, send."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not saying swords aren't good weapons, because they are. But a good archer can best a sword wielder in battle any day," Merida declared as she and Dorothy debated battle tactics.

"Magic!" Emma suddenly said. "Magic can beat anything. If Regina was here, she could take you all on!"

"Well lucky for us, she fights for our side now," Ruby stated.

"Yeah, she's great," Emma giggled.

Ruby looked at Emma, seeing over a dozen empty shot glasses surrounding her. "Okay, you're cut off for the night. I'm declaring you the winner."

Emma pumped her fist in the air over her victory before saying, "Regina's perdy,"

"Yes she is," Ruby replied matter of factly, trying not to laugh at Emma's drunken ramblings.

"She's really smart too. And she doesn't hide it. She doesn't dumb herself down when she's around others. She's like, 'I'm not going to hide that I'm smart.'"

"Yeah, she's-"

"She's a great friend. I know she's done some bad stuff, but all of us have done crazy shit. She shouldn't be punished her entire life. She deserves happiness."

"Okay, sit tight, I'm going to be right back," Ruby said. She mouthed to Dorothy to watch her before walking over to Snow, who had just come out of the bathroom. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure, what's up?"

"How long has Emma been in love with Regina?"

"What?" Snow asked in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing, she's been talking about her nonstop all night. Going on about how smart and pretty she thinks Regina is, and how much she wants her to be happy. I've only be here for a night and I've noticed it. Please tell me you've noticed something before now?"

"I…" Snow trailed off as she looked at Emma. In truth she had noticed how close the two women had become over the last year or so, especially after their boyfriends both died. They had both helped each other through their pain and had grown closer because of it. But in love with one another? "I guess I've noticed something between them. But I didn't think it was…I didn't even know she was into women."

"I wasn't into women before I met Dorothy," Ruby stated as she glanced at her fiancé. "Now I can't imagine what it was like before I knew her. Maybe Emma isn't into women so much as being into one particular woman."

Snow took that in, thinking it over. She wasn't entirely sure she was 100% behind the idea of the two of them in a relationship. But she knew Regina was not the same person she once was, and she wanted her daughter to be happy. So if that meant Emma was in love with a woman who had tried to kill everyone, she'd learn to adjust.

Just then they saw Emma in a corner on her phone. "Everything okay?" Snow asked Dorothy as she and Ruby went over to the table.

"Emma was falling asleep and wanted to go home, so she's calling for a ride," Dorothy stated.

"She doesn't need a cab, I'll call David to get her," Snow said.

"I think she's calling Regina," Ruby said, able to hear Emma thanks to her werewolf hearing. She then blushed furiously as she heard exactly what Emma was saying.

"What?" Snow asked as she saw the look on Ruby's face.

"Nothing," Ruby quickly said. "Nothing at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina yawned as she marked her place in her book. She left her study with the intention to start getting ready for bed, when she saw her cell phone lit up on the kitchen counter. She picked it up, seeing there was both a text and a message. She read the text, seeing it was from Emma a couple of hours ago. She smiled at what was written. She started to text the blond back when she decided to listen to her voicemail first. She saw it was left by Emma just a few minutes ago, and pressed play.

At first she laughed at the beginning of it. But as it went on her laughter died and was replaced with shock. Her eyes widened as she shifted in her seat, feeling both uncomfortable and very flattered by what she was hearing. As the message ended Regina sat there in shock, having just enough sense to save it to her phone.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wasn't exactly a prude, but what she had just heard was beyond anything she could have imagined. Though she finally had her answer as to what Emma truly thought about her.

As she sat there, a plan started forming in her head on how to best use this information. She knew it was a bit mean spirited, and would be starting something she wasn't sure she was ready for. But the opportunity was just too good to pass up. She smiled as it came together, deciding to act before she changed her mind. First she called Henry, telling him it would be best if he went to his grandparents and stayed there for the night and the next day. Then she grabbed her jacket and keys and went out to fetch Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt like she's been hit by a car and then batted around by a mountain lion. Her head felt like it was going to split open and her muscles and skin felt tight and sore. She tightened her closed eyes as she tried to remember the previous night. Ruby, who was visiting in town with Dorothy, had invited her and a few others to the Rabbit Hole to celebrate their engagement. Once there she ended up getting into a drinking contest with the werewolf. The last thing she could recall was doing an impression of her mother after her, tenth shot? Twelfth shot. All she knew was after that it was all a big blank.

Even before Emma opened her eyes she knew she wasn't at home. The bed sheets surrounding her felt far more luxurious then the ones she had. She pried her eyes open before quickly shutting them as she was assaulted by sunlight from the nearby window. Slowly she inched them open until she was used to the light. She saw she was in one of the guest bedrooms in Regina's house, dressed just in her underwear and the tank top she wore the night before. _How did I get here_ , she thought.

"Good morning," Regina said as she entered the room, sounding far cheerier then Emma was used to. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I jumped off the clock tower and hit the ground head first," Emma replied hoarsely in a low voice. "What happened last night?"

"You called me to come pick you up. You were, quite drunk. I felt it was better to bring you to my place."

"What time is it?" Emma whispered, not wanting Henry to know she was hung over after being obliterated drunk.

"Just about 7am. And you don't have to whisper, Henry isn't here. I sent him to your parents before I got you, since you were very adamant that he didn't see you in the state you were in. Quite the _clever_ use of your tongue, wouldn't you say?"

Before Emma could question what Regna had just said she was hit with a severe wave of nausea. She bolted out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Regina held her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly as she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she was done Regina handed Emma an unopened toothbrush. While Emma brushed her teeth Regina rooted around the drawer until she found a bottle of Tylenol. "Here, this will help," she said as she gave Emma a glass of water and two pills. "Make sure you drink the whole glass, and then go back to bed."

Emma did as she was told before stumbling back to bed, falling face first onto the mattress. Sleep overtook her as Regina turned her over and tucked her in, gently brushing Emma's hair out of her face. She spent a moment looking affectionately at the sleeping blond before quietly leaving the room. She wanted Emma better, since she had plans for the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma regained consciousness she felt a little better. Her head still pounded and she felt like shit, but not to the extent as she did when she first woke up. She sat up, smelling something coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and looked for her jeans, but couldn't locate them anywhere. Not wanting to test Regina's kindness by borrowing pants of hers, Emma just decided to go in her tank top and panties (they weren't exactly a revealing 'come hither' kind of pair anyway.)

"There you are," Regina replied as Emma came into the kitchen and sat down. She put a plate in front Emma and slid an egg concoction onto it.

"What is it?"

"Scrambled egg whites, with caramelized onions and peppers. A much healthier breakfast then nachos, wouldn't you say," Regina said as she put a banana, a glass of water and a glass of milk in front of Emma before sitting down and starting in on her own meal. "Eat up. It'll help you feel better."

Emma frowned as she dug her fork into the eggs and took a bite before gaging. "What's in this? It burns," she cried as she gulped her water.

"It's loaded with chopped ghost pepper. Trust me, it will help you get over your hangover."

"Trust you? You're trying to kill me here."

"Believe me Emma, I could think of much more effective ways to do you in then with peppers. Eat."

Emma glared at Regina as she cautiously took another bite. She quickly swallowed it before taking a gulp of her milk. She gagged and almost spit it back in the glass, somehow managing to swallow it. "What the hell is this watery shit?"

"Coconut water," Regina nonchalantly explained.

"Coconut water, ghost pepper. This is the breakfast from hell. What the hell did I do to you last night to deserve this?"

"This isn't a punishment. This is meant to help get rid of your hangover. Spicy food releases endorphins, which will help with your mood, and it increases your metabolism and blood flow, which will help with filtering out toxins. And coconut water is loaded with antioxidants and potassium, which will restore the nutrients you lost last night."

"What are you, the hangover guru? Couldn't you just wave your hand and magically cure me?" Emma asked.

"It's better if you just let it go away on its own. Listen to me for once and I promise you'll be completely better by this evening."

Whether it was the actual food or just in her mind, Emma didn't know. But she had to admit she was feeling better since she started eating this terrible breakfast. Reluctantly she continued eating, grumbling that she'd rather have a big plate of bacon and pancakes. While she ate with the reluctance of an unhappy child Regina finished her plate and quietly excused herself.

"Drink the rest of the coconut water," Regina said when she came back, seeing the glass was half full. Once Emma reluctantly finished it Regina handed her a terrycloth robe. "I drew you a bubble bath to help you relax. If you give me your clothes I'll put them in the wash and they should be dry when you're done."

"Okay, what's going on? Usually you love putting me in my place when I mess up. And now you're taking care of me and being nicer to me then you've been…ever."

"I may be able to hold my liquor, but that doesn't mean I've never had too much cider and woken up feeling like I want to die. I know how bad hangovers can be and I just want you to get better."

Emma looked at Regina, both sensing she wasn't being completely truthful, and yet wasn't exactly acting out of malice. "Okay." With a shrug she went to the other room to change and then gave her clothes to Regina before going upstairs to the bathroom.

 _Enjoy yourself Emma_ , Regina thought as she headed to the laundry room. _I want you feeling better before this evening arrives._

Emma opened the door to the bathroom and was immediately assaulted with the scent of apples. It overpowered everything. There were a dozen lit apple scented candles around the room and a stick of apple incense burning on the counter, and the mixture used for the bubble bath was apple scented. Not only that but there were bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the edge of the tub, and each of them were apple scented.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma wondered. "Even for Regina this is excessive. She's definitely up to something." With a sigh she shed her robe and sank into the tub, feeling relaxed in the soothing bubbles. She stayed in the tub for over two hours, lightly dozing in the relaxing water. Eventually she was ready for her bath to be done, so she used the apple scented products to wash away the griminess that came after a night of hard partying. Once she was nice and clean she dried off and left the bathroom, seeing her freshly washed clothes (including her jeans) neatly folded on Regina's bed. Once she was dressed she went out into the hall, where the delicious smell of cooked bacon filled her nose. Her mouth watered as she ran down to the kitchen, seeing Regina slicing tomatoes. "Please tell me that's actual bacon and not some fake alternative vegan crap." 

"No, it's the real thing. I may believe in eating healthy, but even I have my limits."

"I know. Don't think I haven't noticed when you sneak fries off my plate."

Regina glared good naturally at Emma as she continued working on their lunch. Without being asked Emma washed and tore up the lettuce, the two of them working together to get their meal prepared. Once they were done Regina set their BLTs on the table along with water for both of them and they dug in. Emma tried not to moan as she ate her sandwich, feeling this was exactly what her taste buds needed after that horrible (yet helpful)breakfast. Though she couldn't help feeling like she was satisfying a craving for bacon that went back longer than just this morning, like she'd felt like having it since last night. _It's not that far off_ , she thought. _Who doesn't want a big plate of bacon when they're drunk?_

After they finished and cleaned up Regina brought Emma to the living room and put on a DVD for them to watch. As the main menu came up Emma frowned as she realized it was season one of The L Word. "Did you just get this?"

"Why do you ask?" Regina said nonchalantly.

"Just, I've been meaning to watch it…" She frowned; sure this had to mean something. It couldn't just be a coincidence that Regina put on a show she's been meaning to check out. _Maybe I mentioned it to her at some point_ , Emma reasoned. She was about to ask Regina if she mentioned it the previous night when the show started, and Emma sat back to watch.

"Here you go," Regina said as she gave Emma yet another glass of water.

"Thanks. You should be a hangover nurse or something."

"Very clever. Quite the _clever_ tongue you have there Emma."

Regina chuckled as Emma frowned at what she just said. She could probably tone down the references to the previous night, but she couldn't help it. She was eager for Emma to be all better so she could put her plan into action. She waited a few minutes for Emma to get into the show before she excused herself and went upstairs. Locking her bedroom door Regina looked through her closet, trying on several outfits until she put together the perfect ensemble. She then went through several songs on her ipod before she formed the perfect playlist. She lowered the volume so Emma wouldn't hear anything before she started practicing moving to the rhythm. For the most part she didn't come up with a specific routine, and just moved naturally to the beat. But there was something she wanted to do at the end of her routine. She specifically practiced her 'finishing move' until she was sure she could do it without killing them both. By the end she was hot and sweaty, but feeling confident and all together sexy and good. _This is going to be fun_ , she thought wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick shower Regina redressed in her previous clothes and went downstairs, seeing that Emma was on the fifth episode. "Where were you?"

"Just tending to things," she replied, hoping she was vague enough so she didn't set off Emma's superpower. "How are you feeling?"

"Like last night never happened. Seriously, you're a miracle worker at curing hangovers."

"So your hangover is completely gone?" she asked.

"Yup. Like I said, it's like it never happened."

"Very good. Will you come with me."

"Okay," Emma said apprehensively, picking up on how Regina suddenly sounded like her old self. She followed Regina upstairs to her bedroom, where Regina pointed to a chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she sat down.

"While I'm sure I already know the answer, what do you remember about last night after you asked me to go out with you and I declined?"

"Um…we got to the rabbit hole and I got into a drinking contest with Ruby. And then… I woke up here."

"So you don't remember what happened when you called me to pick you up."

"No. Why, did I say something embarrassing?" she asked.

"I think it's best if you hear it yourself," Regina said cryptically. She picked up her cell phone and put it on speaker before playing the message Emma had left for her. She smiled as Emma's drunken voice filled the room.

' _Regina! Hey! I need…hang on, let me move to a quiet corner!…That's better. I need you to come to the rabbit hole and pick me up. I'm to drive to drunk. Not that I can be arrested, cause I'm the sheriff. But you still need to pick me up. And make sure Henry doesn't see me drunk. Kids shouldn't see their parents this drunk. So make sure he's safe somewhere and then come get me. We can watch The L word together. I've always wanted to see it and it'd be fun if we watched it together. Oh! We can go out for pancakes. Oh my god, I so can go for pancakes and bacon right now. Though I'm sure you'll want something healthier, like apples. Apples. It's funny because you used to be the evil queen and such. But those asshats who wrote that story don't know anything. Because you're the hottest woman in all the realms. Those eyes, that hair, that smile, that pout you get when you're frustrated. And then there's everything below your kissable neck. Your fantastic breasts. Your toned arms. Your shoulders, your stomach. That perfect ass you have. Those great legs and hips, especially when you're in a dress that hugs your perfect body. Helen of Troy's got nothing on you. And you always smell so good. Your hair and skin always smells like apples. I bet you taste like apples. I just want to bury my face between your legs and drink every drop of your sweetness. I want to suck on your clit and lick you out until you come a thousand times in my mouth…WHAT?...I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE HERE! That was Merida, wanting to know who I'm talking to. Well, I'm not telling her. I don't want her to come over and have her way with you. I don't even know if she's into you or not, I'm not taking that chance. You deserve someone who treats you like the amazing treasure you are. I would fucking worship every inch of your perfect body. I'd put on a strap on and ride you until your eyes rolled back and you lost count at how many orgasms you had. I wish I was a masseuse, so I could cover you with oil and rub every delectable part of you. I'd make you feel so good. I could spend hours squeezing and sucking those perfect breasts of yours. I know you wear those silk blouses with the top buttons undone just to drive me wild. I'd lick you up and down, from your eyes to your thighs. And your ass. I swear it was handcrafted by god herself. Do you have any idea how many times I've masturbated thinking about that perfect ass and the way you sway your hips when you're walking. I dream of squeezing those firm plump cheeks and rimming you until you came harder than you ever have before. I bet my queen has never had a tongue in her tight ass. Trust me, you have no idea what you're missing. You wouldn't believe how cleaver my tongue can be, to your front and your back…SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE!...I swear I'm going to start arresting people if they doesn't pipe down. Where was I? Oh, I need you to pick me up. Get your horses and carriage and come get me. I miss you and want to go to bed. Hopefully I can get you to join me. So come get me, and make sure Henry's gone so we can be as loud as we want. Bring nachos!_ '

As the message finally stopped Emma groaned in embarrassment, having buried her face in her hands around the time she started describing Regina's body in detail. Suddenly it all made sense. The apple scented bathroom, the bacon sandwiches, watching The L Word, continually telling her she had a 'clever tongue.' It was all to mess with her over that drunken voicemail. This was worse than she ever could have imagined. In her drunken state she had called Regina and practically had phone sex with the woman. _This is really bad_ , she thought. _Really, really bad. Did I really tell her I want to ride her and stick my tongue up her, oh god, somebody kill me now. I'd rather have my heart ripped out then have to live this down._ "Regina," Emma said as she finally willed herself to look up. "That was…I can't even..."

"I must say, despite the graphicness of your message, it was actually quite flattering," she replied, making a show of inspecting her nails as she talked. "It's not often someone says I cause such desire in them. And while it was crude, it is quite an ego burst.

"However," she continued as she looked at Emma. "The fact remains that you made a number of very inappropriate comments, to someone who is both your boss and a queen. That's something I can't allow to go unpunished."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked, envisioning whips and spanking (even if that didn't seem like it would be a bad punishment at all.)

"Just sit tight. I'll be right back," Regina said cryptically as she left the room. Emma sat there, apprehensive as to what was about to happen. She was relatively sure Regina wasn't going to actually hurt her. But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous over whatever was planned for her.

After a few minutes Regina strode into the room with the confidence of a catwalk model, having changed into her 'outfit'. She was wearing a black buttoned blazer, a short black skirt, black fishnet stockings, and slip on black stilettos. Without a word she got her ipod ready and dimmed the lights before going over to Emma, who stared at her. "Wow, Regina," she said as she started standing up. "You look-"

"Sit back down, on your hands," Regina ordered firmly. She waited until Emma was sitting on her hands before continuing. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put on a show while you sit there and watch. If you're good and don't move until I say so, I'll consider your punishment over. But if you get up, or move your hands, or touch either myself or yourself in anyway, then I'll just have to think of ways to extend your suffering. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Emma said, her mouth already dry.

"Good. Sit back and watch." She took a few steps back before pressing play. A song with a heavy base filled the room as Regina began rolling her shoulders and swaying her hips. She strode seductively over to Emma, caressing her cheek lovingly. She leaned in as if to kiss her before pulling back with a smirk. Emma groaned as Regina circled the chair, a predator observing her prey. She dipped down and back up and thrust her pelvis towards the blond before stepping backwards. Slowly she traced a finger up her stomach to the buttons on her blazer and undid them before turning around. With a shrug of her shoulders she slipped the blazer off her body, looking over her shoulder as she dropped it onto the floor. Emma let out an audible gasp as Regina turned around, her upper body clad only in a lacy black bra.

"Holy shit," Emma sighed as Regina ran her hands over her body, caressing and squeezing her bra clad breasts. She tried shifting her hips to quell her throbbing core. Her panties were already soaked and Regina had only taken off one piece of clothing. All she wanted was to throw herself on Regina and ravage her right there. But she knew it wouldn't be good if she interrupted her. So she dug her feet into the carpet, willing herself to sit still.

 _She's really affected by this_ , Regina thought proudly at seeing Emma squirm in her seat. _Time to kick it up a notch._ Turning back around she lifted a foot and lightly kicked a heel off before doing the same to the other. She strutted over to the chair and put a foot up on the arm. Looking right at Emma she ran her hands over her leg and rolled the stocking off. She tried not to laugh at how wide Emma's eyes were as she repeated the move with the other leg. Once they were off she put a stocking around Emma's neck and used it to pull Emma forward as she whispered in her ear, "Put your hands on the arms of the chair." She took the stockings and used them to tie Emma's wrists to the chair, trapping her.

Moving in front of her captive prey Regina turned around and arched her back as she slowly undid the zipper of her skirt. Once it slid to the floor she stepped out of it and wiggled her hips. Even over the music she could hear Emma's groan. She turned back around and with a smirk carefully sat down on Emma's lap. Putting both hands on Emma's shoulders she ground herself into Emma's core.

Emma whimpered and tried to move her hands out of her restraints. She didn't care what happened, she had to touch Regina right this second, consequences be damned. She had never been this turned on before in her life, and was sure her panties and the crotch of her jeans were ruined from how soaked they were.

Regina grinned as she increased her movements and leaned in, running her hands through Emma's hair. "Good things come to girls who wait," she whispered into Emma's ear. "And there are so many good things I want to do to you. I want to suck on your nipples until you see stars. I want to spread your legs and lick you until you're gushing in my mouth. I want to throw you against the wall and finger you while we kiss, feeling you scream in my mouth as you come."

Emma's whole being throbbed with arousal as Regina gently bit her bottom lip. Before Emma could kiss her back the sultry brunette stood up and once again turned around as she undid her bra strap and slipped the shoulder straps off. She turned to face Emma with her hands holding the bra over her chest before pulling it off and dropping it to the floor.

Emma stared at Regina, sure she was dreaming and this fabulous sight couldn't possibly be real. Her breasts were even more perfect then she ever could have imagined. Regina swayed her hips and ran her hands through her hair before sliding them down her face and shoulders to her breasts. She let out a moan of her own as she pushed them up and tweaked her nipples. She turned on her heels and bend over as her hands slid to the waistline of her soaked black panties. Slowly she pulled them over her bottom and down her legs, kicking them into Emma's lap as she wiggled her butt in Emma's face.

Emma was pretty sure her brain completely short circuited at seeing Regina's perfect ass right in front of her. She pulled her arms at her bindings, needing to touch Regina. "Regina," she moaned.

"Sit tight," Regina purred as she took several steps back and turned around. It was time for the grand finale. Of everything she'd done, this was the part she'd been nervous about. She'd practiced earlier, but she was aware of how horrible wrong it could go. _You can do this_ , she thought. _Just trust yourself_.

She continued moving her legs to the music as she held out a hand and a ball of fire hovered over her palm. Concentrating she tossed it to the side and caught it with the other hand. She tossed it from hand to hand like a ball, increasing the speed with each toss. Emma stared at Regina, completely mesmerized at this beautiful act of magical skill. She gasped as Regina dropped onto her stomach, the fireball hovering before falling into Regina's raised hand. With that the song finally ended. Regina closed her hand over the fireball, extinguishing it before standing up. She smiled as Emma seemed to be trying to memorize every inch of her bare body. "Looks like you managed to behave yourself. I'd say your punishment is officially over." With a flick of her wrist the stockings disappeared, leaving Emma free to move. "I'm actually surprised you kept your hands to yourself. I didn't think you'd-"

She was abruptly cut off as Emma crashed into her, the two women tumbling to the ground as Emma furiously kissed her. She kissed Emma back with equal intensity, ripping Emma's shirt down the front as she tugged it off, followed by her bra. Regina rubbed Emma's breasts, grinning at the sounds of desire she was making Emma emit. Emma quickly unzipped her pants, almost screaming as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties. Once she was as bare as Regina was Emma ground her body into Regina's, both their pussies rubbing against each other. Both women moaned as Emma moved her body downward, stopping at Regina breasts to squeeze and suck those delectable mounds. She circled a nipple with her tongue, the bud hardening in her mouth. She sucked and lightly bit it before applying a bit more pressure as Regina's moans grew louder. She alternated between each glorious breast before leaving a trail of kisses as she moved down Regina's body.

As Emma moved downward Regina moved under Emma and grabbed the blonde's legs, swinging her around until their mouths were over each other's pussies. Regina spread apart Emma's soaked lips and licked her slit before circling the woman's clit. She alternated between stimulating the blonde's clit and moving her tongue as far inside her as she could.

Emma moaned into Regina's thigh as she felt the queen's tongue move over her throbbing clit. She swiped her own tongue over Regina's slit, lapping up the dripping nectar as she moved further in and sucked and nibbled on Regina's clit. She continued devouring the brunette as she slid two fingers inside her and curled them in a 'come hither motion.'

Both women worked on the other, feeling themselves reach heights of pleasure neither thought even possible. As Regina increased her licks Emma felt an explosion of pleasure inside of her. She screamed Regina's name as she felt herself gush inside Regina's mouth. Regina only had to wait a few moments before her own orgasm came over her. She moaned into the blond as she shuttered in pleasure. Emma sucked and licked Regina as the woman came, determined to drink up as much of her sweetness as she could.

After a couple minutes Regina gently pushed Emma off of her. "You okay?" she asked the blond, who seemed to be shivering as she recovered.

"We should…should…" Emma stammered, feeling partially brain dead from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Easy there," Regina replied, even though she herself felt fairly out of it after what they'd just experienced. She ran her fingers through Emma's hair until Emma seemed to recover. "I'm going to take a shower now." She got up and sauntered over to the bathroom door before looking over her shoulder at Emma. "You coming? Or do you not want to truly show me how _clever_ your tongue really is," she said as she wiggled her butt.

That statement was just what Emma needed to snap her higher brain prowess into function. She scrambled to her feet and followed Regina into the still apple scented bathroom, pausing just long enough to kick the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was barely past 10pm. Though she didn't feel guilty about having turned in fairly early, considering everything she and Regina had done. After a long scrub down in the shower, where they did so many pleasurable things to one another it should be illegal, they made it to Regina's bed before promptly falling asleep.

She looked over at Regina, seeing she was fast asleep. Almost absentmindedly Emma traced her fingers lightly over the woman's bare shoulder. _I could never get tired of touching her_ , she thought with a grin. _She really is the most beautiful person ever._ _She's also much kinder then she gives herself credit for. The way she took care of me today. Though that could be chalked up to wanting to get me better just so she could torture then ravage me._

Emma frowned as she truly thought about the events of the day. While on the surface it seemed Regina was just playing a part to throw Emma off, it seemed less likely the more she thought about it. Regina had gone above and beyond in caring for Emma. If she had simply wanted Emma better before doing a striptease she could have just left Emma to sleep it off. But instead she went out of her way to care for her. She held her hair back when she threw up, she made her breakfast and lunch so she's feel better, she drew her a bath. Those wasn't things you did for someone unless you really cared about them. And not just in a lustful 'I want to turn you on and then fuck your brains out' kind of way. It was almost as if Regina truly…

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as her stomach gurgled. "Regina," she whispered as she shook her shoulder. "Regina. I'm hungry."

"If that's a euphemism for you wanting to have sex, you'll have to wait until morning," Regina groaned sleepily.

"Not that," Emma said, blushing at exactly what Regina was implying she meant. "I never had dinner. Can you make me something?"

"There's plenty of food in the fridge. I'm sure you're capable of making something yourself."

"But you're a much better cook then me."

"I just made you two meals. You can take this one."

"Come on," she said playfully as she kissed Regina's shoulder and gave her the best 'puppy dog face' she could muster. She thought she might be pushing it. But given the smile that threatened to form on Regina's face, she guessed she was winning her over.

"Fine," she huffed, having been swayed by how adorable the blond was being. "But don't get used to this."

"Sure," Emma said disbelievingly. She leaned in and kissed Regina on the lips. Regina kissed her back, applying more pressure as she slid her tongue into Emma's mouth. Just then a rush of warmth flowed through the two of them as the air around them seemed to shimmer and glow. Emma pulled back, gasping at the sensation of affection coursing through her. It was almost if they had just-

"I should go make something," Regina suddenly said.

"Regina, wait. Didn't you feel that?"

"I'm hungry myself. I'm going to make something to eat," Regina said as she jumped out of bed and left the room, in her haste not even bothering to put on any clothes. Emma lay there dumbfounded, trying to make sense over what had just happened. She knew she had felt something just then when they kissed. It almost seemed like it was true love's kiss. _She's my true love?_ Emma thought, running the words through her head and realizing it didn't sound that farfetched at all.

Emma got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where Regina was bent over looking in the refrigerator. She tried to ignore the arousing sight before her as she loudly cleared her throat. "Regina, we need to talk." She waited a moment before yelling, "Regina!"

"What!" she replied as she closed the fridge and turned around.

"Okay first off, can you please put something on. I can't think when you're not wearing anything."

"You're one to talk," Regina said as her eyes roamed over Emma's equally naked body.

 _Seriously. Did we cast a spell that turned us into horny teenagers?_ "Regina, what happened when we just kissed?"

"It was a good kiss, that's all."

"You know it was more than that. I think it was true love's kiss."

Regina let out a manic laugh over that before stopping at seeing the hurt look on Emma's face. "True love's kiss? Come on."

"Why is that so hard to believe? Clearly we have feelings for each other. We clearly are attracted to one another. We spend all of our time together and tell each other everything. I really think that was-"

"Stop!" Regina yelled, cutting Emma off. "Don't say it."

"What's your problem!" Emma yelled, hurt and angry over Regina's reaction. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because it's preposterous," Regina declared, speaking with more venom in her voice then she'd displayed in a while. "The Evil Queen and the daughter of Snow White true loves? It's absurd Miss. Swan."

"Don't you dare Miss. Swan me," Emma hissed in anger. "Not now. Not after everything we're been through!"

"Stop screeching! You're acting like an overgrown child! A simple stubborn child!"

"You fucking bitch!" Emma screamed, rage coursing through her. "You're an uptight, egotistical, know it all who can't stand even the thought of possibly being wrong about anything. And despite everything I still love you. And I know you love me. Sex isn't nearly that good if there aren't any feelings behind it. Not to mention everything we've been through together. Oh, and the fact that we just shared a fucking magical kiss! So why the hell are you so determined to-"

"Because I'm afraid!" Regina cried out.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked at what she just heard.

"I'm afraid," Regina repeated softly, her anger replaced with fear and vulnerability as her walls finally came crashing down. She sank to the floor, hugging her knees as her body shook uncontrollably. Emma sat next to her, lightly touching her shoulder. While Regina flinched at the initial contact, she didn't remove Emma's hand from her body. After several long moments Regina finally looked at Emma, sniffing loudly as tears ran down her face. "You're right, okay. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. But I'm afraid to be in love with you."

"Why?" Emma asked, even though she had an inkling as to what the reason was.

"Because every time I open my heart to someone it ends in tragedy. First my mother killing Daniel. Then Robin dying to protect me from Hades. Those who love me end up dying. And just the thought of anything happening to you is too terrible to imagine. That's why I'm terrified to love you. Especially if we really are supposed to be true loves."

Emma nodded her head, taking hold of Regina's hand as she looked deep into her eyes. "I get it. I know what it's like to continually have relationships end tragically. I literally went to the underworld to bring back Hook and that wasn't even enough to save him. But that's not nearly as bad as I'd feel if I lost you. I'm terrified over the thought of losing you. I've been falling for you for a while, and I never said anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and I'd lose my best friend. But we both know what we feel for one another is way beyond friendship. I'm sick of being with you and not holding you, or kissing you, or doing all the hundreds of little things couples do. And after what just happened, this is about as real as it gets."

Regina trembled slightly at Emma's words, believing them but still hesitant at fully going for it. "I'm not good at loving people."

"Bullshit," Emma said lightly. "You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know, darkness and all. Being able to love was never your problem. You're just not good at losing love."

"Exactly," she said tearfully. "When Daniel died I became a monster who destroyed countless lives. And as much as I loved him, it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. And if this doesn't work or anything ever happened to you…I'm terrified about what I'd become if I lost you."

"Regina, look at me. You're not that person anymore. You're fought like hell and have become the amazing good woman you were always meant to be. I can't predict what will happen in the future. And if anything ever happened to you I'd be devastated beyond anything. But I love you too much to let fear dictate my life. I've run for too much of my life, and I don't want to run away from this. I want us to be together. And I know that's what you want to."

Before Regina could say anything Emma gently took hold of her and began kissing every part of the woman's face. Her lips moved over Regina's cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, and chin before focusing on her lips. Regina sighed into Emma's mouth as she kissed her back. While there was no literal magic this time, both women felt a warm tingly sensation of love flowing throughout their bodies.

"We're really doing this," Regina breathlessly stated.

"Yes we are," Emma moaned.

"What about Henry?" Regina nervously asked as she pulled back. "What do we tell him?"

"That we love each other," Emma simply replied. "He's not a little kid anymore. And he wants us to be happy. Even if he's weirded out at first he'll accept it. I'm more wondering how my parents will take this?"

"We can always play then the message so they can know the depth of your attraction," Regina said, a hint of the 'evil queen' entering her voice.

"Don't you dare," Emma said seriously.

"Relax. I'm not that cruel. The only ones I want knowing about that message are the two of us."

"Good. I can barely handle you having heard all of that."

"Never regret leaving that message. It led us to finally being together."

Emma pressed herself against Regina as she leaned in to kiss her again, when she realized they were both naked and sitting on the kitchen floor. "We should probably go back upstairs."

With a wave of her hand Regina transported then back to her room, with both women landing on the bed in a puff of purple smoke. They laughed before resuming kissing and stroking each other's bodies, knowing there would be many nights in their future of making each other happy.

And it would never have been possible if not for one inappropriate voicemail.

 **The End**


End file.
